play the evil piano
by akoinonazonazo
Summary: Algo pasa en la mansión de Black hat, un acontecimiento inaudito... Flug tiene un día libre !, Nuestro querido doctor se embarcará en una ardua búsqueda por algo para entretenerse ; pero el encontrará algo mucho más interesante en la oficina de su jefe .


El Dr. Flug tenía un día libre.  
no podía recordar la última vez que tuvo 24 horas completas para descansar y dedicarse a lo que le apeteciera y el motivo de esto, fue el improviso llamado que tuvo black hat para atender a uno de sus clientes mas frecuentes , así que se dirigió a la lejana residencia de su cliente , excusando así de sus actividades a su científico de cabecera; quien sabe en que estado encontraría la mansión si dejaba a Flug trabajar sin supervisión.

Los efectos de trabajar bajo las garras del demonio se notaban claramente en el pequeño científico  
Flug había olvidado como descansar, tantas noches en vela combinadas con las estresantes condiciones de vivir ahí le habían causado una tremenda ansiedad por trabajar a ritmos inhumanos, cosa que le ayudaban a cumplir con los ridículos y apresurados encargos de su jefe mientras trabajaba a altas horas de la madrugada , pero justo ahora, esas ansias por inventar lo estaban consumiendo .

Su jefe le había prohibido estrictamente entrar el laboratorio, a consecuencia de esta prohibición el doctor se encontraba vagando por la enorme mansión de su jefe ; se dirigió a la cocina , con la esperanza de que el refrigerador o tal vez el horno estuvieran averiados y así el podría pasar el día desarmándolos y volviendo a componerlos ; solo gajes del oficio.

pero para su desagradable sorpresa todo se encontraban raramente en perfectas condiciones, probablemente gracias a un amigable oso que estaba muy comprometido con la limpieza y el buen funcionamiento de la enorme residencia.  
Flug comenzaba a estresarse.

De pronto le vino a la mente una idea, tal vez demencia habría roto algo y así el podría repararlo! o Podría Ayudarla a mejorar su amplificador para que pudiera tocar su endemoniada guitarra ¡si! Eso sonaba fantástico.

necesitaba hacer algo desesperadamente o se volvería loco o bueno no es como si se pudiera mas,  
De inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de la chica reptil , pero cuando iba a medio camino se encontró con un enorme oso azul, que se encontraba muy feliz sacudiendo uno de los cuadros de su jefe tirano, de inmediato flug lo cuestiono.

-hola 505 , ¿sabes si demencia esta en su habitación?-

-AROWW- respondió el oso mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado

Fue entonces que Flug recordó donde se encontraba la chica reptil.  
ella había salido a hacer uno de los "trabajos sucios" que Black hat le encargaba seguido , aunque en esta ocasión el cabecilla de la organización había decidido mandarla lejos para que ella no destruyera la mansión en su ausencia.

Desanimado flug volvió su vista a 505 quien a diferencia de el ,no tenia el día libre y seguía limpiando sin descanso en su adorable traje de maid.

-505 necesitas ayuda con algo vamos ...¡ Lo que sea! estoy muy aburrido-  
se regaño mentalmente , definitivamente empezaba a sonar como demencia .

El oso dirigió su vista a su creador el cual lo miraba con ojos suplicantes , pero negó con la cabeza mientras señalaba un sofá cercano indicando así que el deseaba que el doctor descansara aunque sea un poco.

-no, no estoy cansado . vamos mírame dormí 2 horas anoche me encuentro perfectamente- dijo mientras sonreía debajo de la bolsa

505 suspiro en derrota y le entrego un plumero , flug lo tomo enseguida y se preparo para correr a limpiar lo primero que se le viniera enfrente , pero el oso lo tomo de cuello de su bata y lo regreso a su lugar ,mientras le entregaba un traje de maid idéntico al suyo pero se notaba mucho más pequeño .

-ehhhh no quiero ponerme eso! , estoy bien con mi ropa normal-

El oso se cruzo de brazos y miro de mala manera al hombre mas pequeño , flug no vio mas razones para resistirse , sabia que 505 no dejaba que nadie limpiara sin un uniforme  
suspiro sin ganas.

\- Bueno de todos modos demencia no esta-  
Al menos nadie le tomaría fotos vergonzosas, oh que mas da,

-¡dame eso!-  
Flug tomo el traje de las garras del oso y se dirigió a el baño mas cercano , se deshizo de sus prendas rápidamente mientras las reemplazaba con el adorable traje , manteniendo sus guantes y por supuesto su bolsa, se sorprendió mucho al ver que el traje le quedaba exactamente a la medida , como es que el oso, logro conseguirlo?.

Una vez que termino se miro al espejo , después de todo el traje no era tan malo; la falda era de una longitud adecuada( si es que así podría llamársele) y tenia unas calcetas que cubrían todas sus largas piernas .

casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto , al igual que sus viejas ropas lo hacían, así que no se sintió tan inseguro.

finalmente se armo de valor y abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarse con un oso que lo miraba con ojos brillantes mientras juntaba sus paras delanteras con alegría, flug sonrió al ver la reacción positiva , así que se animo a hablar.

\- ¿Que dices? Me queda bien no?- exclamo mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa, comenzaba a sentirse mas calmado,  
Para su sorpresa 505 no tardo en entregarle el plumero de nuevo , mientras señalaba la puerta al final del pasillo, cuando Flug giro su cabeza para ver el lugar que el oso le apuntaba, su sangre se helo en cuestión de segundos.

-L..a la ofi..cina del J...efecito?, ¡505! No puedo entrar ahí si el jefecito se entera , el M...me matara!

-row arowww-

negó el oso mientras comenzaba a empujar a Flug , a su vez este encajaba sus talones en el suelo para evitar ser empujado mas cerca de ese lugar aterrador .

pero fue bastante inútil puesto que 505 posee una gran fuerza y no necesito de gran esfuerzo para empujar a el enclenque científico hasta las puertas de la oficina , tan pronto como flug estuvo enfrente de ellas el oso salió corriendo ,probablemente a el otro lado de la mansión.

-505! No me dejes aquí! Por favor...-

Flug estaba temblando , sabia que su jefe no se encontraba en la mansión y que no volvería hasta el día siguiente ,entonces ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo de entrar?.

Su mano temblorosa se alzo para tocar débilmente la puerta , pero antes de pedir permiso para entrar , Flug recordó que en efecto... no había nadie ahí adentro , así que simplemente se limito a empujar ambas puertas las cuales se abrieron con un crujido aterrador.

\- Supongo que debe ser la costumbre -  
razono mientras se reía mentalmente por su torpeza.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que 505 había dejado mas materiales para la limpieza del espacio, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que probablemente los necesitaría, el no tenía conocimiento de que Black Hat descuidara tanto sus cosas, si bien la oficina no era un completo desastre (comparable con el cuarto de demencia) si estaba bastante desordenada, el escritorio era un mar de papeles sin organizar ,la alfombra estaba polvorienta y manchada de fluidos no reconocidos y las estanterías eran una pobre excusa de muebles, completamente vaciadas y desorganizadas.

Flug froto sus manos enguantadas , mientras tomaba todos los insumos que 505 le había proporcionado .

-¡manos a la obra!-

Durante las siguientes 3 horas Flug se había dedicado a sacudir , organizar y desinfectar cada centímetro de la oficina de su jefe , y ahora se encontraba cansado limpiando el sudor que se había acumulado debajo de su bolsa; limpiar era muy pero muy cansado , se aseguraría de agradecerle a 505 por todo su duro trabajo , Flug no podía imaginar el tener que limpiar la mansión todos los días , pero de todas maneras se sentía muy orgulloso de su trabajo , se encontraba admirando como ahora cada centímetro de la habitación resplandecía y todo esta correcta y alfabéticamente organizado.

Pero por ahora se encontraba completamente agotado, y no deseaba otra cosa mas que descansar ,evaluó por un momento la posibilidad de sentarse en la silla de su jefe , pero desecho la idea casi de inmediato ,prefirió fijar su vista en el final de la oficina , donde se encontraba un antiguo sofá Chesterfield negro , el cual se veía demasiado tentador, Flug ignoro todo razonamiento lógico y a paso apresurado se dirigió a el tentador mueble, alargo su mano y presionó uno de los cojines que descansaba en el sofá, en efecto se sentía jodidamente suave , o tal vez solo era su exagerado cansancio pero como sea nada de eso le importo y procedió a recostarse en el sofá .

Se sentía demasiado bien , era la primera vez que se daba una oportunidad para relajarse y tomar un respiro su cabeza descansaba en uno de los cojines del sofá y sus largas piernas descansaban en el reposabrazos y podía sentir como su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajar y su mente vagaba entre los incontables pensamientos del doctor...

Pero su curiosidad no pudo dejarlo en paz y dirigió su atención hasta el piano de cola que descansaba frente al enorme ventanal en forma de sombrero, rápidamente se levanto y se acerco al imponente instrumento , Flug comenzó a cuestionar si el piano aun funcionaba, jamás había visto o escuchado a Black Hat tocarlo , lo cual era muy poco probable debido a que el demonio solo tocaba el temible órgano que le había comisionado a su científico.

Y Flug lo recordaba con terror como si fuera ayer , el era un científico especializado en crear armas y tecnología, no era un fabricante de instrumentos , pero era un capricho de su jefe y no tenía opción de negarse tomo sus conocimientos básicos ,y termino construyendo desde cero el infernal aparato ,un órgano de mas de 15 metros , con 2 niveles de teclas , 27 pedales y mas de 100 tubos , Flug temía por la excesiva cantidad de energía que tomaría hacerlo funcionar e incluso pensó en crear un reactor nuclear miniatura, pero Black Hat intervino comentándole que no era necesario añadir una fuente de poder pues lo haría funcionar con las almas de los inocentes.  
El último problema era el afinar el monstruoso instrumento , pero no fue gran cosa para el científico el cual había tomado clases de piano obligadas cortesía de su madre .  
Flug volvió a la realidad al recordar eso , tenía años sin tocar un piano , pero sus lecciones seguían frescas en sus recuerdos , y miro de reojo el piano que se encontraba a su lado .

-Solo será un rápido chequeo , para verificar si funciona - comento para si mismo, se acerco al instrumento y rozo con sus dedos enguantados las teclas una por una , y pudo escuchar como una escala de notas se formaba al compas de sus dedos, esto le brindaba tantas memorias , se sentía bien , no pudo resistirse mas y tomo asiento en el banco del piano , con cuidado de no arrugar su vestido.

Su mano se alzo temblorosa, mientras presionaba las primeras teclas tímidamente comenzó a formar la melodía ,mientras mantenía el ritmo, teclas agudas que mantenían la melodía mientras las teclas graves daban un balance exquisito ,mientras sus largos dedos hacían que las notas s manifestaran ágilmente Flug comenzó a perderse en la música mientras sus dedos continuaban con la complicada melodía , todo su cuerpo y mente se mantenían concentrados en las teclas , en las bellas combinaciones que se formaban y en como le hacían recordar a su infancia.

Para mala suerte del científico la melodía ahora resonaba en la casa sin pudor alguno , mientras 505 limpiaba animado al ver que Flug había encontrado algo para entretenerse, pero una presencia maligna comenzaba a materializarse en forma de humo justo en la entrada de la casa.

Black Hat el malvado empleador del científico había vuelto mucho antes de lo esperado y ahora buscaba ,las llaves de la cerca de su enorme mansión , mientras entre dientes maldecía a su cliente , el cual le había hecho perder el tiempo .

Camino la pequeña acera que llevaba a la puerta de la casa mientras el humo le salía de las orejas , literalmente , giro el cerrojo, en cuanto puso un pie dentro de el recinto pudo percatarse de la melodía que invadía toda la casa.  
Por unos segundos la furia invadió todo su malvado cuerpo .

puesto que alguien estaba tocando sus cosas! , un héroe tal ves? , quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar en su guarida , el solo hecho de pensar en un héroe; infiltrado en SU malvada residencia, tocando SU malvado piano, hacía que su sangre hirviera y que sus afilados dientes rechinaran.  
pero mientras más escuchaba , más quedaba complacido por el embriagador sonido , la música que se estaba tocando en esos momentos estaba inundada de sentimientos era tan depresiva y melancólica, podía saborear la angustia y la aflicción ,era perfecta . un héroe depresivo, disfrutando se sus últimos momentos, sus verdes dientes se mostraron en una sonrisa de lado a lado en toda su cara.

necesitaba saber quien era el responsable de tan exquisito trabajo ,necesitaba encontrarlo y destrozarlo con sus propias manos .

con pasos precavidos comenzó a avanzar atreves de los pasillos , siguiendo la música, en el camino se encontró con el estúpido oso azul , el cual se encontraba limpiando , pero se detuvo inmediatamente al verlo ,se sobresalto demasiado y soltó un rugido de terror que casi sonaba como un grito , Black Hat decidió ignóralo y continuar con su búsqueda, pero comenzó a razonar.

si el oso se encontraba bien ,eso significaba que no había intrusos?, entonces quien estaba creando ese arrebatador ritmo, decidió ignorar sus pensamientos mientras continuaba avanzando a la fuente del sonido.  
En cambio el oso seguía temblando en su lugar, definitivamente no se esperaba ver a su jefe antes de lo previsto, y menos esperaba verlo tan enojado , pero no tardo en decidir la razón , quiso correr a avisarle a Flug .

Pero sabia que ya era demasiado tarde , y con lágrimas en los ojos , espero que el regaño a su creador, no fuera muy grave.

Black hat , había llegado a las puertas de su oficina, parecía que esta era la fuente de todo el problema, se acerco para empujar las puertas con sus guantes ,pero justo antes de hacer contacto se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

Humo negro comenzaba a materializarse detrás de flug , mostrándose así la macabra figura de black hat , aunque el científico seguía tocando aun sin sospechas de la macabra presencia detrás del ,con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo y alma completamente concentrados en las teclas y el balance , su cuerpo inquieto se mecía con suavidad ,mientras mantenía el ruido, ignorando la presencia de el hasta que sus inquietos dedos cesaron de acariciar al piano sentenciando la melodía , mientras le arrancaba una última y desesperada nota al piano.

Las palmas de Black Hat comenzaron a chocar creando así un lento aplauso , cundo el tortuoso ruido llego a los oídos del doctor este se asusto de una sobremanera y sus dedos dieron un espasmo involuntario por la impresión haciendo que la afinada melodía se rompiera con un feo y repentino golpe a las teclas equivocadas.

Inmediatamente soltó un chillido amortiguado, y retiro las manos del piano como si las teclas ahora quemarán las yemas de sus dedos, giro su cuello solo para encontrarse son la cara furiosa se jefe , un pavor repentino invadió su cuerpo y las palabras abandonaron su lengua y todo lo que podía soltar era un montón de balbuceos y disculpas entre lágrimas y su vos entrecortada,  
Este era su fin? Terminaría asesinado por su jefe?

-una presentación bastante impresionante si me permite decirlo doctor-

comento black hat mientras dedicaba uno tenebrosa sonrisa con sus afilados dientes, mientras miraba complacido la reacción de su científico cuando el posaba sus largos dedos en su escuálido hombro.

\- aunque doctor ,usted podría explicarme... **¿QUE ESTA HACIENDO EN MI OFICINA?-**  
gritó black hat mientras su agarre en los hombros del doctor no hacia nada mas que apretarse.

-S..S...se...se .señor, y..y..y.o , solo esta...va ...limpiando un poco! -

el aterrado científico intento soltarse de el agarre del demonio , pero no logro nada mas que hacer que este se apretara mas, mientras soltaba un quejido y temblaba por el tacto.

-si , puedo notarlo por tu actual ... atuendo-

dijo mientras uno de sus dedos estrujaba la tela de la manga de el traje que 505 le había proporcionado.

Flug no logro nada mas que sonrojarse, al darse cuenta de que seguía vestido con ese ridículo traje, pero no supo que decir y solo pudo atinar a cambiar el tema para salvar su vida.

-Señor... volvió temprano, err... no esperaba verlo hasta mañana- Flug pudo notar como la cara de su jefe cambiaba a furia , pero al menos no iba dirigida hacia el .  
-Yo tampoco esperaba volver hasta mañana, pero ese idiota solo me hizo perder mi tiempo- soltó un momento a Flug para llevar sus manos frente a su rostro , mientras las veía fijamente ,y agrego - solo me hizo perder mi tiempo, haci que yo lo hice perder algo mas - rio maniática mente, mientras empuñaba sus manos.  
\- E...es una lastima señor , el era uno de nuestros mejores clientes- agrego Flug con temor frotando su hombro, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor, mientras pensaba el las cosas horribles que Black hat podría haberle hecho a el cliente-

\- Meh!, clientes vienen clientes van , eso no importa. - comentó mientras sus manos hacían un ademán ,que daba indicar que no le importaba.

\- pero no cambiemos el tema de conversación doctor , usted nunca me había comentado que tocara el piano de una manera tan exquisita ,la atmósfera que desprende su presentación era tan lúgubre y depresiva , tan malvada!-

Junto sus dedos , haciendo el clásico gesto italiano y los llevo a su boca para besarlos  
\- "perfetto"-

-oh, ehh.. uhhmmh, m...muchas gracias señ..-

-Pero claro! No se comparan a mis presentaciones , mis presentaciones desprenden maldad por cada uno de sus poros.-

-ppo..po..porsupuesto que si señor black hat ... ya que usted volvió, ¿me permitiría volver al laboratorio para trabajar?, tengo unos proyectos en los que me encantaría probar .-

-estas loco?, de ninguna manera , hoy no entraras al laboratorio recuerda que lo tienes prohibido por 24 horas-

-entonces ¿que haré señor?-

la entrecortada voz del científico cuestionaba a su jefe mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar en toda la cantidad de castigos que su jefe podría imponerle por tocar sus cosas, era aterrador , y también era injusto, el fue el que le prohibió el entrar a su laboratorio en un primer lugar , todo era su culpa...todo!-

-FLUG! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?-

los pensamientos del doctor fueron repentinamente cortados por los gritos de su jefe furioso.

-eh! Eh! Ah! Uhmm! Si, si si señor totalmente-

respondió rápido mientras el sudor corría por su frente, realmente no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho.  
BH lanzo un suspiro y tocio un poco con su puño tapando su boca aun mientras hablaba y continuo'

\- como le estaba diciendo doctor; sus habilidades son remarcables, y me gustaría ayudarle a pulirlas tu composición de hace rato fue, todo un deleite al oído pero me pareció bastante simple , me gustaría verte intentar algo mas elaborado - indico black hat mientras sacudía el polvo imaginario de las hombreras de su imponente capa.

"el jefecito se esta ofreciendo a ayudarme!? ...eso es bastante improbable ,pero casi parece un lindo gesto".

Flug estaba completamente perplejo por el comportamiento de su tirano jefe, parecía un sueño, el siempre había querido que black hat le diera su aprobación pero nunca pensó que seria por tocar una estúpida canción?, solo era una melodía compuesta a medias que su madre le enseño cuando era pequeño..., todo este tiempo intentando impresionarlo con sus inventos y resulta que solo era necesario tocar el piano...RIDICULO!... pero los pensamientos y sospechas de flug , se desvanecieron, con el repentino comentario de su jefe.  
-después de todo , si logro enseñarte lo suficiente , podrías estar a mi altura, incluso podria usarte como entretenimiento en mis eventos! , lo imaginas? , así evitaría despilfarrar tanto dinero en mis fiestas - El demonio cerro su puño y dedico una sonrisa codiciosa a su científico.

Claro eso era la raíz de todo , el dinero y el perpetuo interés económico que tenia su jefe ,quien lo culparía, flug se quedo mas tranquilo pensado que era puro y mero interés.

-entonces vas a venir o no?- pregunto black hat mientras le daba una palmada a la fracción de taburete que quedaba a su lado .

flug miro asombrado como black hat lo esperaba sentado , en el largo taburete.  
con pasos decidiosos,flug se acerco y tomo asiento hasta el otro extremo del taburete, lo mas lejos que pudo mantenerse de black hat.

\- Idiota si te sientas tan lejos , no podrás alcanzar todas las teclas , debes estar lo mas cerca del centro -

sentencio black hat mientras tomaba de la cintura a Flug y lo arrastraba hacia su lado, mientras tanto el pobre científico estaba aterrado y en shook, nunca había estado tan cera de su jefe , podía sentir el olor de su costosa colonia.

-bien, doctor ¿que compositores conoce?-

la pregunta tomo a Flug por sorpresa, el solo conocía a los músicos mas famosos , su madre le había enseñado solo lo básico , mas sobre el estilo romántico de antaño, de su boca solo pudo salir su temblorosa voz , seguida de un balbuceo.  
-co...com... compositores?-

-hmp, si! Compositores! Chopin, Litz, joanes, Vialdi , Mozart, Bach?!, BETHOVEN?! conoces a alguno siquiera?, o solo tocas música moderna y basura?.-

Flug comprendió , BH , siendo un caballero a la antigua como lo era solo conocía a los compositores de la época romántica, era obvio.  
Flug respondió -Vivaldi y B...aba...Bach señor-  
-hmmm, un piano no le haría justicia al sonido de Bach, vallamos con vivaldi , sabes tocar las 4 estaciones? - pregunto de manera amenazadora.  
-Ssi, señor aunque verano es la mas fácil para mi -  
-verano será!-  
BH chasqueo sus dedos y unas partituras de aspecto antiguo aparecieron en el soporte del piano, las cortinas se cerraron dejando todo en penumbras mientras varias velas iluminaban tenuemente la habitación ,apenas lo suficiente como para que flug pudiera leer las partituras.

-adelante flug yo me encargare de las graves y tu de las agudas-  
el demonio hizo un ademán cediéndole las primeras notas a su científico, flug admiro la escena y no supo como describirla, así que simplemente suspiro y dirigió sus largos y delgados dedos al borde de las teclas... y entonces comenzó, arranco con el primer set de notas mientras que sus manos debajo de los puños de su bata de laboratorio comenzaban a gestar la épica melodía la cual tenia un violento inicio, sus dedos golpeaban sin piedad al piano y por unos segundos se detuvo dando lugar a la parte de su jefe, y admiro como este con su ojo cerrado hacia lo mismo y continuaba con la tonada , de los labios de su jefe salió un susurro.

\- no te distraigas Flug-

Apresuradamente el científico se dirigió a continuar con su parte justo al final de la meseta de la composición gestando la tenue y sutil melodía que parecía tener espasmos violentos de vez en cuando , las manos de ambos acariciaban y tentaban al instrumento mientras parecía que sus dedos emprendían un vuelo, dos conciencias se habían fusionado para crear un dueto , con una sincronización perfecta , la tonada brillaba con intensidad mientras las paredes de la mansión vibraban al compás de las notas musicales que aprisionaban sus dedos obligándolos a continuar con la canción, su coordinación sin necesidad de palabras era tal que sus manos olvidaron las divisiones y comenzaron a revolotear por toda la extensión de las teclas , cruzándose pero sin errar.

Un soberbio éxtasis musitado que hubiera encogido el alma de cualquiera , al ver como sus pasiones se encontraban plasmadas en ese tocar lleno de misticismo.  
Cualquier ser humano hubiera matado por ver como sus corazones guiaban a sus dedos en esa melodía, como flug que por su parte se encontraba embelesado sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando y de repente , quiso que eso nunca terminara , al mismo tiempo que sus dedos lo traicionaban y presionaban las ultimas teclas , temeroso saco sus dedos inmediatamente temiendo equivocarse y destruir la armonía y dedico una mirada a su jefe , el cual aun descansaba sus dedos por encima de las teclas sin llegar a presionarlas.  
Este poco a poco abrió sus ojos y por primera vez le dedico una sonrisa no aterradora a su empleado,

\- Nada mal , Flug. -

Flug se sonrojó de inmediato , la bolsa lograba cubrir todo pero su rostro ,pero su sonrojó fue tal , que llegaba a su cuello y black hat se percato.

\- Oahhh emmm Mmu muchas gracias señor Black Hat - Flug sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el cumplido de su jefe .

Fue en ese momento en el que el temible villano se sonrojo al ver como la cara del científico se iluminaba , BH intento apartar la vista de inmediato y aclaro su garganta intentando ocultarlo.

\- Cof , cof... Sera todo por hoy doctor , puede retirarse a seguir trabajando -

Al escuchar esto , flug se emociono y se levanto del banquillo de inmediato a pasos apresurados se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que sus dedos pudiera tocar el cerrojo la voz de su jefe lo interrumpió.  
-ah! Una ultima cosa doctor . -

-Ssi , señor?. -

-ese atuendo le queda ,bastante bien ! -  
-Muchas gracias señor-  
respondió Flug mientras deseaba que la tierra lo tragara ,¡ su jefe lo había visto vestido así ¡

-pero... -  
el corazón del doctor se cayo mil metros debajo del suelo al escuchar el pero.  
\- temo que; por mas lindo que le quede , no creo que pueda trabajar en esas condiciones o si?-

-NO por supuesto que no jefecito , iré a cambiarme enseguida para poder seguir trabajando-

-perfecto asegúrese de terminar el rayo congelador , y cierra la puerta cuando te vallas flug,-

dijo black hat mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura y comenzaba a tocar una escala sencilla de notas intentando ignorar a flug-

-si muchas gracias jefecito -

Flug no se atrevió a mencionar nada mas y en cuanto el cerrojo de la puerta hizo su característico "clic" corrió como nunca antes a su laboratorio y se encerró en cuanto estuvo cerca de sus matraces y tubos de ensayo se sintió de nuevo en su elemento ,se sentó en su escritorio con sus manos cubriendo su rostro sobre su bolsa mientras suspiraba pesadamente .

-QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR! - flug grito mientras se sonrojaba-

Una vez que black hat escucho el seguro de la puerta hacer clic, dejo de tocar y se alejo inmediatamente del piano , y aprovechó estrello la cabeza en su escritorio recién limpiado.

-POR LAS MALDITAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO ,QUE PASOO!  
Exclamó mientras su rostro se restregaba en la impecable superficie.  
-... hmmm el realmente sabe como limpiar.


End file.
